Just The Way You Are
by Tayto
Summary: Umm Kinda random but really jisbony please read about jane singing to lisbon in a strange way.


**Ok now I know this is corny, weird, random and kinda like the one I have already done , but I had to do it. It wouldn't get out of my head. I know I don't have the best record for finishing stories, so I thought I'd give a one shot a try. Review PLEASE! Thanks **** hope you like weird stories that have a kinda non funny ending.**

**Ohh and P.S. if I did own it (the mentalist) it would be a jisbon fest, and maybe him (Jane) singing in and episode.**

Lisbon looked at the stage, and shivered, cold chills ran down her back. One word echoed around in hear mind. Karaoke. God how she hated it, it had to be the worst idea the CBI had EVER had.

She slowly retreated back to her office to wait for the torment that was karaoke to begin. A whole 2 more hours she had.

I kept my eyes closed as Lisbon walk through stoped turned around walked quickly back to her office. If she ever found out it was him who had suggested this, he was pretty sure that a gun would appear and aim its self at his head.

The mental image brought a small smile to his lips. He actually couldn't wait till tonight. He had a little surprise planed. Not a big one, but one that should cause something special.

With that thought to het him through the next two hours, he lay there on his couch occasionally staring at Elvis, with a small smile on his face.

The Karaoke night had passed without a drama Lisbon thought as she sat in her office finishing off some paperwork. She hadn't song though, she had politely declined when Cho had invited her up to the stage.

The only let down of the night was Jane. She had been sure by the way he had been grinning all day that he had had something planed.

She felt her mind drift off at the thought of Jane singing a song, a love song, a love song to her… Whoa she forced her thoughts to a complete stop. No, no Jane thoughts, leave it alone. She groaned. Not tonight please why couldn't she have one night without thinking of her consultants blue eyes. Ehhh she was doing it again. She groaned for the second time, and decided to call it a night. She stood up, grabbed all the essential things and headed towards the door to go home and enjoy a Patrick Jane free after noon. As she turned the handle on her office door she saw something fall down. A CD. Lisbon frowned down at it. What the? She leant down and picked it up, seeing a note attached she flipped it over and began to read.

Dear Lisbon

Hi, now that's out of the way, you probably know who wrote this, if you haven't already figured it out you obviously are hoping it's the devishly handsome man who is around you every day. I'll hope that gave you a small hint my dear.

I hope that you feel the same way about me after you listen to this.

I mean everyword of it, I mean it.

Anonymous

Lisbon looked at the note in amassment, this could not be happening. Wait this was Patrick Jane they were talking about, this could all be a big prank. She looked at the CD one more time before she hesitantly put it in her laptop waiting for whatever to happen to happen.

Windows media play popped open and a title said

Just the way you are. As music began to play. Lisbon turned up the volume so she could listen to the lyrics. What she heard made her freeze

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her Lips, her Lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

As the last word rang into the silence she heard a set of footsteps come into the room.

"No laughing, that's a good sign" a figure said in a husky voice. Lisbon recognised it in an instance. "Jane I" "It was too much wasn't it" he said in a small voice" Lisbon stood up crossed the distance between them and pressed her mouth to his, in the sweetest kiss she had ever given.

"No it was amazing perfect wonderful" she said as she stood there looking up into blue eyes. "It was amazing" She repeated just in case he hadn't heard. A mega watt grin spread across his face as he leaned in for another kiss..

He pulled her over to the couch, and they just lay there for the rest of the night. Him playing soothingly with her hair, Her content just to lay there in his arms.

The next morning.

Lisbon: So do I look ok?

Jane: Really woman, Really?

**Ok so REALLY REALLY weird, but hey put it up to it being 1:00 in the morning. Ahhh sooooo did not turn out like a ment it too. But hey what can u do. Umm please review please. **


End file.
